


Rimpianti

by Black_n_red_bird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_n_red_bird/pseuds/Black_n_red_bird
Summary: У каждого ассасина есть о чем жалеть. Те ошибки, которые они совершили, стоили им очень дорого. Кому-то свободы, кому-то близких, кому-то жизни...
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Rimpianti

**Author's Note:**

> Rimpianti - сожаления  
> Коллаж к La mente https://pp.userapi.com/c851428/v851428865/1014b3/ZFORDFkwk5s.jpg
> 
> La mente - (итальянский) разум  
> Tutto via conducono a Roma - Все дороги ведут в Рим

Ночь — особое время. Ночь накрывает темнотой, словно одеялом, не позволяя другим увидеть того, что ты не хочешь показывать. Ночь — время для размышлений, время для творчества, для работы. Ночь — время для всего.

Шон ночью обычно работает. Шон работает обычно в любое время суток. Ребекка уже придумала шутки про то, что Шон на самом деле робот, которому не требуется отдых. Это далеко не так. Шону, хоть он и работает на износ, хоть он и заменил давно свой горячо любимый чай на кофе, требуется отдых. Именно поэтому сейчас, когда на землю уже легло одеяло ночи, он выходит на улицу очередного итальянского городка.

Они опять в Италии. Они опять в поисках. В последнее время его жизнь начала напоминать круговорот. Настолько быстрый, что слился у Шона в одну картинку. Побег Дезмонда из Абстерго, склад во Флоренции, побег и жизнь в Монтериджони, смерть Люси и впавший в кому Дезмонд. А затем круговорот событий понесся так, что Шон может вспомнить лишь отдельные фрагменты: похороны Люси, приехавший к ним Билл, время в дороге и пробуждение Дезмонда.

Иногда, за всеми этими событиями, Шон начинал теряться, забывать изначальную их цель. Для чего все это?

Ловя себя на таких мыслях, он останавливал работу и уходил подальше ото всех, прикрываясь тем, что они все слишком невежественны и их невежество распространяется на него. Он и сам, если честно, не помнил, что за бред несет. Потому что в мозгу все время билась набатом одна мысль «Зачем? Зачем? Зачем?», а от одного взгляда на Анимус и лежащего там Дезмонда где-то в груди начинало неприятно тянуть.

Вот и сейчас он ушел. Нет, Шон не использует слово «сбежал». Потому что сбежать хотелось от своих мыслей. Чего, к сожалению, сделать не получится. Он, конечно, романтик, но все еще реалист.

Историк не спеша шел по уютным улочкам ночного города, специально петляя по более безлюдным, отдаленным от главных улиц. Потому что сейчас ему не нужен никто. Нужно остаться наедине с собой. Проветрить голову. Не думать о делах братства.

Небольшой круглосуточный магазинчик, пристроившийся на стыке двух старых зданий. Приветливо мигает вывеской. Шон заходит туда, практически не колеблясь. Мозг привычно начинает задаваться вопросом «Что просила купить Ребекка? А что заказывал Дезмонд?», но мужчина одергивает себя — сейчас он не на очередной вылазке за продуктами.

Проходя неторопливо между стеллажами, смотрит — захочет ли чего-нибудь. Как итог — выходит из магазинчика с жестяной банкой кофе и пачкой сигарет. Иногда просто так надо.  
Свет фонарных столбов кажется приглушенным. Узкие улочки, петляющие между домами с черепичной крышей, от этого более уютные.

Шон срывает обертку и выкидывает ее в ближайшую мусорку. На пачке предупреждение о возможной смерти от курения. Где-то он это уже слышал. Кажется, в фильме Гая Ричи.

Крутит пачку в руках. Открывает, подносит к лицу и втягивает запах табака с, кажется, какими-то фруктовыми добавками. Хмыкает, закрывая пачку и убирая в карман. Только вот он не в фильме Гая Ричи.

Маленькие солдатики смерти покоятся в кармане. Манят и притягивают. Прожигают кожу сквозь ткань. Даже зная, что он взрослый человек, которому можно все, что он сам себе позволит, все равно невольно напрягается, находясь с сигаретами в общественном месте. Таков уж Шон.

Бредет дальше, туда, куда дорога заведет. И сам же усмехается своим мыслям «Tutto via conducono a Roma».

Задирает голову, смотрит поверх крыш. Знает, что где-то тут должна быть старая колокольня. Самое высокое здание в этом городке. Находит ее совсем рядом, только пройди чуть дальше и заверни за угол.

Шон хоть и проводит большую часть жизни за компьютером и с архивами, но физическую силу еще не растерял. Поэтому забраться на колокольню, не вскрывая замок, почти не составляет труда. Почти. Все-таки малоподвижный образ жизни сказывается.

Забирается на самый верх колокольни, на площадку с колоколом. Опирается рукой на стену, пытаясь отдышаться. Сердце стучит в висках, да и во всем теле в принципе. Переведя дыхание, поднимает голову. От вида тоже дух захватывает. Весь городок как на ладони. Черепичные крыши, узкие улочки, а вон и их убежище.

Полюбовавшись видом, историк сползает вниз и приваливается спиной к парапету. Откидывает голову назад и больно стукается затылком. Шипит, дотягиваясь пальцами до сосредоточения боли. Трет затылок.

Теперь точно один. Теперь можно отпустить себя, расслабиться и просто уплывать на волнах своих мыслей. Вытягивает ноги, устраивается поудобнее. Открывает банку с кофе, отпивает немного, морщась. Чопорный англичанин в душе бунтует, но Шон только ставит баночку рядом с собой и достает купленную пачку сигарет. Открывает их, смотрит, достает одну и прикуривает.

Вместе с первой выпущенной в воздух струйкой дыма в голову Гастингса втекают мысли. С чего же все это началось?

Кажется… да, это было так давно. Он был самовлюбленным и наглым парнем. Таким и остался, чего уж там. Просто тогда на его плечах был меньший вес проблем, ответственности и сожалений.

Сожалений тогда вообще не было. Было только дикое, неистовое желание знать все. Быть лучше всех. Умнее всех.

Но, подобно Икару, летящему на солнце, его крылья сгорели очень быстро. Они сгорели в тот момент, когда на него вышло Абстерго. Когда его чуть было не убили за те знания, которые он раскопал. Если бы не Ребекка… Бекке он обязан жизнью.

Потом были тренировки, задания, множество вылазок. Были победы и поражения. Были потери.

Шон прикрывает глаза, делая очередную затяжку, вспоминая, сколько крови у него на руках. Крови тамплиеров и умирающих братьев, которым он пытался помочь. Зачем это все? К чему эти жертвы? Так ли важно, кто победит?

Одни говорят, что освобождают людей, делая их свободными, но никто не учит их, как жить с этой свободой. Другие же стремятся к порядку, но требуют тотального подчинения, избавляясь от несогласных.

Так есть ли в этой войне правые и виноватые? Когда же она началась? Во времена Альтаира. Где-то около девятисот лет назад.

Шон понимает, что устал. Устал от всей этой круговерти. Он просто чертовски устал.

Первое его сожаление пришло во времена, когда он только вступил в братство. Тогда, когда он прятался от Абстерго по разным городам и странам. Это было похоже на нескончаемую гонку. На шахматную партию, в которой, чтобы выжить, надо знать наперед ход противника.

Со временем их становилось еще больше. Как и едва заметных горьких морщинок в уголках глаз. Раньше Шон часто смеялся. Теперь его губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, а брови нахмурены. Если и выдает шутки, то только с сарказмом.

Шон невесело хмыкает, беря банку кофе, делая пару глотков и снова морщась. Вот бы найти хороший крепкий чай.

А сейчас… сейчас он «занимается важным делом». Объект 17 — так они его назвали, когда сообщали Шону о его новом задании. Отстраненно. Обезличено. Историк отнесся тогда к этому скептически, но спорить с начальством не приходилось. К тому же в его команде была Ребекка.

Потом же, когда в дверях склада появился этот паренек, испуганный, но храбрящийся, Шон совсем утратил веру в успешность их операции. Сочился сарказмом и острыми подколками. Огрызался и жаловался. На деле же просто устал.

Но со временем Объект 17 стал для него просто Дезмондом Майлзом. Просто Дезмондом.

Парнем, который доказывал, что на что-то способен. Парнем, который схватывал все на лету. Парнем, который… который сутками проводит в этой чертовой машине. Парнем, который видит своих предков даже вне Анимуса. Парнем, которого хочется запереть где-нибудь и никому не позволять к нему подходить.

Сердце Шона болезненно ухает, когда он слышит от Ребекки тихое «расщепление сознания». Это же… это же то, что произошло с Объектом 16. Шон тогда прикрывает глаза и считает до десяти, чтобы не выдать себя. А потом уходит и разбивает костяшки в кровь об одну из стен очередного городка.

И все равно они продолжают это делать. Каждый день Шона начинается с чашки кофе и сводок от остальных братьев. Ребекка уже ковыряется в Анимусе. Дезмонд выходит чуть позже. Осунувшийся, помятый, с глубокими синяками под глазами. Историку хочется самому замотать его в одеяло и не выпускать, пока не поспит как следует. Но он лишь прикрывает на мгновение глаза, отгоняя эти мысли, как стайку птиц.

Дезмонд окидывает взглядом помещение, и историк каждый раз подмечает, что тот задерживает взгляд на пустых пространствах, где ничего нет. Догадывается, что он опять видит предков. В голове Шона мысль, пугающая до ужаса: как часто Дезмонд их видит? Хочет спросить, но взгляд ассасина наконец доходит до Шона. Приковывает к месту, прожигает. Через мгновение смягчается, и Дезмонд с легкой улыбкой направляется к нему. Откусывает его сэндвич и отпивает его кофе. Шон ворчит, чтобы он сам себе приготовил. В ответ лишь смех и уверения, что у Шона вкуснее. С некоторых пор историк делает две порции сразу.

А потом опять работа. Шон ненавидит тот момент, когда Ребекка говорит, что Анимус готов. Ненавидит тот момент, когда глаза Дезмонда опять превращаются в лед. Он подумывает о том, чтобы заклеить подруге рот, только бы не переживать этот момент снова и снова. Каждый день. Ежедневная утренняя смерть.

И снова Дезмонд в Анимусе. Проживает жизнь предков. Шону хочется кричать: а кто проживет жизнь самого Дезмонда? Все чаще предлагает перерывы. Ребекка с Биллом настаивают на продолжении. Шону хочется врезать Биллу — какой отец допустит чтобы его ребенок каждый день умирал в этой чертовой машине. В один момент он почти отпускает на волю это свое желание. Почти. Вмешивается Ребекка. Интересно, а Дезмонд слышит эти их перепалки?

Шон чуть поворачивает голову, смотрит на ночное небо, не скрытое за облаками. Берет очередную сигарету. Какая это уже по счету? Он не помнит. Не следит за этим.

Он думает о том, что если бы все было по-другому. Не было бы всех этих предтечей, не было бы ассасинов и тамплиеров.

Дезмонд был бы простым барменом, а Шон как-нибудь бы зашел в этот бар, где он работал. Набрался бы смелости попросить номер. Хотя нет, Шон бы, возможно, струсил. Тогда, может, сам Дезмонд бы оставил номер. И тогда, возможно, они смогли бы… нет, Шон не будет об этом думать. Чтобы не было еще больнее от невозможности реализовать мечты.

Историк зажмуривается сильно. До точек перед глазами. Почему все именно так?

Все, что им сейчас дозволено — это молчаливая поддержка, мимолетные касания и взгляды. Хочется больше. Хочется всего. «Не в этой жизни», — горько усмехается Шон, втягивая в себя горький же дым.

Слышит шорох рядом. Поворачивает голову и видит Дезмонда. Он спрыгивает с парапета легко и грациозно. Кто из его предков так делал? Эцио? А кто поправлял полы одеяний резким движением руки? Это кажется Шону жутким. Жутко от того, что Дез поправляет одеяния, которых у него нет.

Историк смотрит в глаза. Натыкается на лед. Ждет пока растопится. Надеется, что так.

Ассасин моргает и айсберги исчезают. Остается лишь усталость. Скидывает с себя капюшон.

Шон не задает вопросов, вроде «Как ты меня нашел? Что ты здесь делаешь?». Он и так все это знает. Также, как и Дезмонд знает, почему историк тут. Им не нужны слова. Сейчас точно.

Подходит ближе, аккуратно, бесшумно ступая по каменной плите. Садится рядом, смотрит в глаза долгим взглядом, словно пытаясь найти ответы на все вопросы. Может, так оно и было. Шон не знает.

Дезмонд же моргает и поворачивается спиной для того, чтобы в следующий момент откинуться назад на колени историка.

Шон смотрит на него сверху. Выдыхает шумно. Когда он успел задержать дыхание? Рассматривает осунувшееся лицо ассасина. Хочет коснуться, но не смеет.

Дезмонд же изучает его печальным взглядом, а затем зажмуривается сильно, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду. «А может, так и есть?», — проносится в голове у историка, когда он чувствует руку, которая ложится ему на щеку, а затем ведет выше, запутываясь пальцами в волосах.

Дезмонд притягивает Шона к себе, чуть приподнимая голову. Поцелуй — долгое касание губ. Не больше. Больше они себе не позволяют. Потому что не смогут остановиться. Первый их поцелуй… и последний? Даже от него в груди болит.

Отстраняются. Глаза Дезмонда все также закрыты, но Шон видит, как дрожат ресницы. Рука ассасина соскальзывает, ложась на свою грудь. Шон выпрямляется, вновь упираясь затылком в каменную кладку.

Дезмонд через несколько минут, кажется, засыпает. Шон слышит сопение… и арабские слова вперемешку с итальянскими, что он бормочет во сне. От этого еще больнее.

Англичанин смотрит в черничное ночное небо, переливающееся звездами. И продолжает свои размышления, все еще ощущая касание губами.

Самое большое сожаление в его жизни — то, что они делают с Дезмондом. То, что он позволяет с ним делать.

Возможно это все закончится, и тогда он найдет лучших врачей чтобы… нет, Шон знает, чем все может закончится. Старается отгонять от себя эти мысли.

Через несколько часов настанет утро, и тогда все снова будет как раньше. Изменится только то, что количества сожалений станет больше…


End file.
